Home is in Your Eyes
by randomwriter1014
Summary: Tori and Jade broke up after being together for a year. Drabble.


_A/n: I have a new idea for a drabble or one-shot or whatever you call it, you like it, good. Kind of sad though. Idea inspired by the song 'Home is in Your Eyes' by Greyson Chance. I love him._

_I apologize if I had not yet updated on my two stories and well..also on 'Jade Found Out Tori's Hobby' (I decided to make a part 2) because I'm on a vacation at my province and I just don't have time to write yet. Again, I apologize. I'll update as soon as I can and I hope after my vacation, my nasty case f writer's block will decide to end itself. I promise._

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything, not even the pillow I'm using right now. Okay, it's mine._

_**Listen to Home Is In Your Eyes while reading this!**_

**Jade's POV**

It's been a month, two days and counting since Tori and I broke up, well, we both broke up with each other. It just didn't work out. We were okay at first, like really sweet. But then, it all change after our first fight. Yeah we make up, but then it'll change to a fight that's never ending and sometimes we think it's really not working between us. So for that, we decided to end things before it got worse. But in fact, that's really not what we wanted and I want to fix things with us.

"Jadey?" Cat waved her hand in front of my face, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"What, Cat?"

"Do you want to go to the mall? You don't get out of your room a lot and-"

"I don't want to go." I cut her off.

"Fine. Are you hungry? I can co-"

"I'm not hungry." I cut her off again.

"You have to eat something." She whined.

"I refuse to eat." I said curtly and she looked worried.

"You have to. You only eat twice a week. It's not healthy anymore."

"I. Refuse. To. Eat." I said sternly.

"Please Jade. This is for y-" I cut her off for the third time with a growl.

"Leave me alone, Cat. Just, please. Leave me alone. I'll eat next week." I said flatly and she sighed, giving up as she has no other choice.

"I'll leave the door of your room open. Just call me if you need me." She lastly said. Before she left my room completely, she looked at me with worried eyes and I turned my gaze away. She then left and I let out a breath.

I just can't get my mind out of Tori.

_Tori. Tori. Tori. Tori._

She's all I hear, she's all I want, she's all I need and she's all I can't have. Heart beats gets slower as there's no happiness occuring anymore. Sweet dreams turns into sad ones as Tori's included in them. I started to tear up again. Memories flooding back and I just can't take it anymore. My skies turned grey. My nights got longer as I can't sleep thinking about her. I miss her so much and everything just reminds me of her.

I looked to my side and saw a picture of us together at the beach. I studied her and her eyes. Those pools of chocolate brown. It's the most perfect thing I've ever seen and I can's staring at them. My eyes tearing again and I tried to fight the tears this time.

I stood up and take my phone with me. I wore my black faded coat that I always wear to cover up my pajamas. I ran down passing by Cat watching TV.

"Jade! Where are you going?" She asked standing up and started to slowly follow me.

"To the bench by the sea." I said and she nodded, knowing where that is.

I grabbed my car keys and drove away from my driveway. I passed by Tori's house and saw Trina's car. Tori is not out yet because she always use her sister's car as Trina always rides with her parents if she ever has audition. I waited five minutes for her to go out but I failed miserably. I sighed and left to the beach. It was a 10 minute drive and I got there exactly befoere the sunset. I parked my car a few feet away from the spot where we and Tori always goes to. It's where I asked her to be my girlfriend.

I walked to the bench in the middle and sat down and let out a breath. I closed my eyes, feeling the soft warm breeze blowing on my face. For a minute it was closed and then..

"Hey." I heard a voice say and I quickly recognized it.

I opened my eyes and saw Tori at the end corner.

"Hi." I whispered, still audible to hear. My gaze looking at the beach, afraid to look at her eyes even though I miss her so much.

"How've you been?" She asked using the same tone as me.

"I don't know." I said and she hummed.

"How about you?" I asked.

"Terrible." She said barely audible and I muttered a 'me too.' We were quiet for 5 minutes, I could even hear her sniffling and her fast hear beats.

"I hate when your gone, Jade." She said, breaking the silence and my eyes started to water.

"I miss you, Tori." I looked at her eyes and it was puffy and red. Tears falling on her beautiful face, tears that used to be for laughter.

"I miss you Jade!" She threw her arms on me and hugged me for life. Our hugs getting tighter. I missed being in her arms, I missed this feeling, but unf. Too tight!

"Tori?"

"Jade?" She said holding me tighter.

"Okay. I can't breathe I'm a human being." I joked and she chuckled. We pulled away but our foreheads resting on each other. She's smiling at me. Oh how, I missed that smile. She wiped my tears away and I closed my eyes at the feeling of her fingers on my face.

I can't help but tear up again and I can hear her cry too. I can't help but ask her again because I have to ask her to be mine again.

"Please give us another chance. Be my girlfriend again. Please?" I said and she kissed me then and there. Her lips so soft and nice. I bit her lip and she gasped, making me enter my tongue and our tongues met. It wasn't fighting for domination this time, this time it's like dancing. We pulled away in need of air.

"I supposed that's a yes?" I asked and she nodded frantically. Leaning in and closing the gap for the second time. She pulled away and I whimpered. Oh God, I whimpered. We looked at each other's eyes, blue ones meeting a deep shade of brown.

"Why are you staring at my eyes so much?" She asked.

"Because.."

"Because what?"

"Because home is in your eyes." I said and she smiled. We leaned in for the final time and I can't say I didn't miss this.

"I love you, Tori." "I love you, Jade." We both mumbled in unison and we giggled at our antics. I freaking giggled.

_Leave a review, please! I also want you guys to leave suggestions on one shots and I can accept criticism. Thank you! ily._


End file.
